ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ltiangle
Ltiangle is the captain of the Five Palace Guardians and one of the main antagonists of the Tower of Din arc. Appearance Ltiangle appears to be a tall demonoid with a very unique appearance. Possibly his most prominent feature is his head, which appears to be a replica of some sort of tower, in the middle of which rests his Dark Bring, Transparent. His face is almost mask-like in appearance, with the right side being mostly covered by a metal plate and the left side bearing a tattoo. Ltiangle also sports very elaborate lavender and gold armor with huge, arcing shoulder pads that nearly cover his arms entirely and a marking on his neck piece that reads "GOD SAVE THE KING". In the manga, his shoulder pads also bear upon them the image of a unicorn dashing among the waves. Another feature of note on Ltiangle is that while he does have the standard 3-toed feet of other previously observed demonoids, he has 5 digits on his hands; a combination unique to Ltiangle. Later on it is also revealed that the inside of Ltiangle's entire body is hollow and that his exoskeleton can be shattered, damaging him immensely. Personality Ltiangle appears to be a very assertive man and is confident to the point of arrogance; even going so far as to reveal King's plans for the Enclaim to Haru and his friends simply because he had no doubt that the other Palace Guardians and himself would triumph over the Rave Warriors. Ltiangle carries himself almost as one of noble birth and mostly, if not always, talks down to others as if they were beneath him. Ltiangle's arrogance is a double-edged sword however, as, while it allows him to brush off any personal insults he may recieve, like Musica's constant mockery of the shape of his head, it also leads him to underestimate his opponents. During his first meeting with Haru, he shows himself to be more of a captain in name only rather than status as he lets his knights act of their own volition and rarely gives them direct orders. He has also been shown to be very loyal to the goal of Demon Card and believes himself to be on the right side of the war. Synopsis Tower of Din Arc Ltiangle makes his first appearance when the Five Palace Guardians are summoned by King and ordered to eliminate the father-son duo of Gale and Haru Glory. Proclaiming to King that he may place his faith in the power of the Five Palace Guardians, he and the others set off to carry out their task. He is next seen when Haru, having been caught in a trap set by the Palace Guardians, falls several floors into the room where they await. As Ltiangle greets the Rave Master, three of his knights, Racas, Rionette, and Ron Glace spring upon their prey with a vicious assault. However, their attack is stopped abruptly by an annoyed Let, who deems their actions dishonorable. Racas, worried by the sudden intervention from his ally, requests direction from captain Ltiangle, who merely tells him to be silent and watch. Some time later, following another outburst from Ron Glace and the arrival of Haru's allies, Ltiangle commends Haru's friends on making it this far into the Tower of Din and expresses his pleasure at the convenience of having all the intruders in one place. Hearing Haru express his intention to defeat the Palace Guardians and go to assist his father in the fight against King, Ltiangle tells Haru to abandon his plans, informing him that, even if he could defeat the Guardians, he would be too late to stop the Enclaim and, subsequently, the second Overdrive that would be caused by the ultimate Dark Bring, End of Earth. Haru, undeterred by the threat of assured annihilation, charges the Five Palace Guardians, but the charge is quickly brought to an end as Ltiangle teleports everyone present to the Palace of Souls. Sometime later, after having easily defeated Fua in an unseen battle, Ltiangle confronts Musica and Solasido, the two themselves just having finished battle with Ron Glace. Having used Transparent's powers of invisibility to eavesdrop on Solasido's and Musica's conversation of the real identity of Remi and the true location of the Rave of Combat, Ltiangle informs the two that by now their friends had surely been killed by the other guardians, and that Rionette, his most brutal subordinate, had been specifically chosen to dispose of Remi, Elie, Plue, and Griff, the weakest of all the warriors present. Solasido, worried about his sister and instructed to do so by Musica despite his protests, hurries off to save the damsels and creatures; leaving Musica to face Ltiangle alone. Ltiangle is unconcerned about the departure of Solasido and assures Musica that the fate of all the Rave Warriors, as long as Ltiangle himself was alive, was certain death. Thanks to the power of his Dark Bring and his skill as a warrior, Ltiangle then proceeds to dominate over Musica in a one-sided battle, wounding the young man greatly. When Musica discerns the true nature of Ltiangle's unseen attacks, the captain of the Five Palace Guardians commends him but states that knowing his powers will not help him win. After Musica tries and fails to goad Ltiangle through mockery, Ltiangle strikes the young silver claimer down with his vicious attack, Idinaloq, piercing his body in several places and leaving him gravely wounded. At the behest of his fallen foe, and believing the battle to be won, Ltiangle strikes the final piercing blow to Musica's chest, only to be surprised by the warrior's tenacity as Musica's silver makes his way up the weapon lodged into his chest and wraps around Ltiangle's body. Fearing for his life, Ltiangle releases one final plea for help before being shattered by Musica's Silver Death attack. Falling to the ground in pieces, Ltiangle curses Musica for his trickery and then presumably dies. Powers and Abilities Dark Bring: Transparent: Ltiangle possesses the Dark Bring, Transparent, which allows him to apply invisibility to whatever he desires. He mostly uses this to disguise the weapon attached to his chest piece and this technique combined with his prowess in combat make him a formidable foe indeed. Palace of Souls: Through means unknown, Ltiangle is able to make a space known as the Palace of Souls, that only he and the other Guardians may traverse freely. While in the Palace of Souls a target (or targets) is presented with an illusionary recreation of the place they would most wish to return to before they die. While creating this space Ltiangle is able to specify one or several targets to be "transported" to their own individual "space(s)" that they may not leave and nobody (besides the Five Palace Guardians) may enter. One drawback of this attack however is that if two or more persons share the same desired place but are not in the same "space" they may find a common portal to enter the other individual's "space"; such as Solasido did when he entered the house that he and Remi grew up in and entered the space where Elie, Remi, Plue, and Griff were fighting Rionette. It is not known whether this is an ability of the Dark Bring, Transparent, or if it is one of Ltiangle's inherent abilities, however, it is known that it is inextricably linked to Ltiangle himself as shown when he is defeated and the illusion dissipates. Trivia *According to Hiro Mashima, the author of Rave Master, Ltiangle is actually quite difficult to draw and would be the last character that is designed so intricately. *Also according to the author, Ltiangle's fight with Musica was supposed to be much longer, but it was shortened so as to keep the pace of the story moving forward. Category:Demon Card members Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Dark Bring users